Eren x Levi with a twist
by BunnyPotato
Summary: This is very interesting and some Yaoi (boy x boy) but I have had my friends read it and they said it was good so I hope you guys like it. XD


\- means there is a relationship

** means there is a power

Character Descriptions

Eren; Brown Hair, Brown Eyes, Very Pale, Human

Levi; Black Hair, Brown Eyes, Very Pale, Glasses, Human

Bunny; White Hair, One Pink Eye, One Brown Eye, Pretty Pale, Human but Has Grown Cat Ears and Has Normal Human Ears

Samuel; Brown Hair, Topaz Eyes, Very Very Pale, Vampire

Bunny**(can affect Moods)-Samuel**(can read Minds)

Eren-Levi

Chapter 1

"Levi, why do you have to be such a clean freak?" Eren asked him as he flew around the room cleaning everything. Twice.

"Eren, why do you have to ask me so many questions?" Levi asked back sumping Eren.

"Umm, well why are you so cute?" Eren asked blushing.

Before Levi could answer Bunny walked in. Bunny looked different from other people for she was born with one pink eye and one light brown eye, and her hair was plain white and very long, and she has a pair of light blue cat ears that she has had since she was born. And she can affect people's moods.

"Oh hey guys." she said looking at Levi. "Eren, is Levi going overboard cleaning again?"

"Yah He has cleaned everything like 10 times." he answered with a sigh.

"Well it's not my fault Eren's room is a pig sty."Levi answered cleaning Eren's bookshelf for the 10th time. "And why do you always have to wear those stupid blue cat ears?" he added.

"Ok, they are not stupid and I told you I can't take them off they are part of me!" Bunny yelled at him. "I thought Eren told you him being my brother and you being his best friend."

"Bunny, I forgot to tell you but the weekly check dad always sends us was really big today. He sent a thousand dollars rather than his usual five hundred." Eren said quickly before his sister started yelling.

"Holy cow, your dad is rich." Levi marveled.

"It's not that big of a deal ok" Bunny said turning to Eren. "Did you get it cashed already because I need to go shopping, we are low on food and the bills aren't going to pay themselves."

"Yah, here." he said handing a fat envelope to his sister. "Be safe."

"Aww thats so cute. The bond between a brother and a sister is the strongest bond ever." Levi said blushing. "Ok bye now." he added pushing Bunny out of the room

Once she was gone Levi turned to Eren. "Now I have to ask you. Why are you so cute?" Levi asked booping Eren's nose.

They both turned only to see Bunny standing there her mouth wide open and her eyes bright. "So that's what happens when I'm not here. Well I'm gonna go now." She said leaving the room making sure to close the door.

"Ok well that was awkward it's not everyday your sister finds out that you're gay." Eren said quietly to himself.

Chapter 2

Bunny

"Well that just happened." Bunny said to herself as she walked out the door of her little cottage. "I wonder how long that has been going on?"

As she walked into the small farmers market she went straight to the fruits and vegetables stand to buy some nice broccoli and tomatoes for tonight's dinner. Then she walked over to the the butcher's shop to get some ground beef. She also went to the merchant to buy two small silver rings with silver chains. One for Eren and One for Levi.

"I wonder if they will like them." she asked herself as she walked home.

As she walked in the door Eren and Levi greeted her with homemade cookies.

"Did you guys make these? They are delicious!" I exclaimed. "Where did you guys get the ingredients?"

"Levi." Eren said looking at his friend lovingly.

"Yeah, my mom used to always make cookies but she doesn't really have the time anymore because she's been working 2 full time jobs lately, so we have a bunch of cookie ingredients." Answered Levi.

"Well these are delicious. And do you think Samuel is gonna come over for dinner if I ask him." I asked the boys blushing.

"Uhh, duh he really likes you." Levi answered.

"Are you being serious?" I answered obviously shocked.

"And I just texted him and asked if he wanted to come over for dinner, and said yes so you better make enough for four." Eren said looking and Levi

"So I take it Levi is staying for dinner too."

"And spending the night." Levi answered with a smile.

"Well I hope you guys have fun." I said smiling and Eren when he blushed.

Chapter 3

Eren

I can't believe my sister knows that I'm gay. And the way she winked at me when Levi said he was spending the night.

"So what you want to do?" Levi asked getting closer with every word.

"What do you want to do?" I said as I stared into his his beautiful brown eyes, his face just centimeters away.

"I'll show you what I wanna do." His sweet breath on my face. He pulled me closer until we were just a centimeter apart. As his lips slowly got closer to mine I realized I had fallen in love with this beautiful person. As he kissed me, my lips parted slowly as his tongue entered my mouth and our tongues meet my heart just exploded as I threw myself into the kiss a little more at a time.

"Oh Levi." I moaned.

"Oh Eren. Is it too much." he answered in a sweet voice

"No, I want more." I said as I pulled his shirt off then my own.

"Ok" he answered as he unbuttoned my and pulled then off and then pulled his own off. "I'm gonna give it all to you." he said as he lowered himself. "But you better not cum all over me, brat."

"I'll try." I said pushing myself to pleasure him even more. We just kept doing it all night because Bunny had gone to Samuel's house to watch a movie and they didn't come back until morning.

Chapter 4

Bunny

"So you wanna go to my house and watch a movie?" Samuel asked smiling slightly.

"Sure, I really don't wanna be here tonight." I answered blushing, thinking of what the boys would be doing. But should I really let them stay alone I thought to myself.

"Let's not worry about them, I'm sure they'll be fine it's not like they're gonna invite a bunch of girls over." He said handing me my coat, it was almost like he could read my mind.

That's not what I'm worried about I thought.

"What are you worried about?" He asked in a sweet voice.

"Nothing." How did he know I was worried. "Let's just go to your house already." I said quickly.

"Ok." he said as we walk out the door. "Hop on." He said crouching when we were a yrad from the front door.

"Umm, Ok." So I hopped on and he told me to close my eyes and when I did we were at his house within two minutes when it normally would have taken thirty minutes.

"How did you do that?" I said astonished

"I'm a vampire that's how."


End file.
